


Secrets of the iron dragon

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But I will put the date I posted it on Tumblr, Español | Spanish, F/M, This was actually written in April 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Levy fue malherida durante una misión con Jet y Droy, pero no se esperó que el sitio en el que iba a despertar no era el hospital.





	Secrets of the iron dragon

*Ubicación: Desconocida. Narrador: Levy*

 

Fuí malherida mientras hacía una misión con Jet y Droy. Creí que me despertaría en el hospital, pero me desperté en una casa desconocida. Mis heridas habían sido tratadas, pero me dolían mucho. Intenté levantarme, pero apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Entonces, alguien me cogío en brazos y me lanzó a la cama.

 

\- ¡Gajeel! - dije al verle.

\- No te muevas de ahí o tus heridas volverán a abrirse.

\- Pero... ¿Qué pasó con la misión? ¿Dónde estan Jet y Droy?

\- Esos cobardes huyeron cuando caíste inconsciente, dejándote allí. Todo el gremio salió a buscarte, pero yo llegué antes que nadie y te traje aquí.

\- ¿¡Y por qué no me llevaste al hospital!?

\- Estaba más cerca mi casa que el hospital. Y hubieras muerto antes de llegar. Nadie sabe que estás aquí.

\- Entonces, esta es tu casa... ¡Espera! ¿¡Nadie sabe que me salvaste!?

\- Nadie, excepto Lily. Quédate ahí, tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas. Ni se te ocurra moverte de esa cama.

 

Gajeel se fue y me dejó sola. Totalmente sola. Y tenía hambre.

 

*Ubicación: Fairy Tail. Narrador: Externo*

 

\- ¿No la habeís encontrado? - dijo Jet al recibir la noticia de Mirajane.

\- No, no estaba en ningún sitio, pero nos dijeron que alguien había cogido la recompensa por ella - dijo Mirajane.

\- ¿Alguien cogió la recompensa? - preguntó Lucy.

\- Sí - le respondió Lissana -. Nos dijeron que era un chico vestido de negro, con unos ojos terrorifícos...

\- Sólo se me ocurre una persona así - dijo Gray -. Gajeel.

\- ¿Y si la llevó al hospital? - supuso Droy.

\- Hemos preguntado, pero no - dijo el Maestro Makarov -. No la ha llevado a ningún hospital. Por la gravedad de las heridas que comentasteís, quizá no haya llegado allí.

\- ¿Eso significa que ha muerto por el camino? - dijo Natsu, triste.

 

Se hizo el silencio en Fairy Tail. Entonces Happy entró volando y gritó:

 

\- ¡Natsu! ¡He encontrado a Levy!

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntaron todos.

\- En una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero es mejor no acercarse.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Jet - ¿Realmente está muerta?

\- No lo sé, pero estaba tumbada en una cama y Gajeel estaba a su lado manchado de sangre.

\- Maldito Gajeel - dijeron Jet y Droy a la vez, enfadados -. Pagará por lo que le ha hecho a Levy.

 

Entonces, alguien les dió una patada por la espalda a Jet y Droy, dejándolos clavados en la pared. Todos se quedaron mirando a Gajeel y a Lily, que sujetaba una bolsa de papel. Sin decir una palabra, Gajeel salió del lugar y se dirigió a Fairy Hills, los dormitorios de las chicas de Fairy Tail. Todos le siguieron, incluïdos Jet y Droy, cada uno con un par de enormes chichones en la cabeza.

 

\- Gajeel - dijo Cana -, no puedes entrar ahí.

 

Gajeel no la escuchó, simplemente entró y se fue a la habitación de Levy. Allí cogió varios libros y ropa.

 

\- ¡Gajeel! - le gritó el maestro Makarov -. ¡Deja todo eso dónde estaba y dinos dónde está Levy!

\- Está en un lugar seguro - le respondió Gajeel -. Y ella me pidió que le llevara todo esto.

\- ¡Mientes! - gritaron Jet y Droy a la vez - ¿¡Cómo pudiste matarla!? ¡Ella te amaba!

 

Jet y Droy callaron a la vez al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho. Gajeel los miró, cogió con más fuerza lo que tenía en sus manos y saltó por la ventana. Se fue corriendo por el techo de Fairy Hills. Al llegar al borde, saltó y Lily lo cogió mientras le daba la bolsa de papel.

 

\- ¿Estás feliz Gajeel? - le preguntó Lily. Gajeel no respondió, sólo sonrió cómo siempre hacía mientras miraba un libro de dragones y, a la vez, sujetaba todo lo que llevaba.

 

*Ubicación: Casa de Gajeel. Narrador: Levy*

 

Gajeel me despertó. Me pareció notar sus labios en mi frente justo antes de despertarme. Cuando lo miré, tenía la misma mirada y cara de siempre.

 

\- No quería despertarte - me dijo -, pero han pasado dos horas desde que regresé y debes tener hambre.

 

Gajeel me acercó la comida y se fué.

 

\- ¿Adónde vas? - le pregunté.

\- A darme un baño.

 

Gajeel cerró la puerta del baño de un golpe.

 

\- No le culpes - dijo Lily -. Está un poco raro desde que volvimos. Por cierto, tienes ropa aquí.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado mi ropa allí?

\- Sólo es una parte de ella. Gajeel la trajo antes con algunos libros. Entró por su cuenta en tu habitación.

\- ¿Entró a Fairy Hills? ¡Ese sitio está prohibido a los hombres!

\- Lo sabemos, pero creo que no quiere que te quedes con la ropa manchada de sangre. Aún hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre este Dragon Slayer.

\- Gajeel es muy cerrado en sí mismo, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, sin duda.

 

Gajeel estuvo unas tres horas en el baño. Debo decir que es muy buen cocinero. No me lo esperaba. Cuando salió, parecía más tranquilo que antes.

 

\- Gajeel...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo... Extraño.

\- No es nada.

 

Algo me dijo que Gajeel mentía. Suspiré y miré mis libros por primera vez.

 

\- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi libro sobre dragones!? - le grité.

\- Mira esa página.

 

Lily me trajo el libro y miramos la página. Era un magnífico dragón del color del hierro.

 

\- Ese es Metalicana - dijo Gajeel.

\- ¿El dragón que te crió? - preguntamos Lily y yo a la vez.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de confianza - le dije.

\- Eso es mentira.

\- ¡Es la verdad!

 

Una de mis heridas se abrió y empezó a sangrar. Gajeel me quitó las vendas e hizo todo el possible para volver a sellarla. Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

 

\- Gajeel... - dije cuando selló la herida.

 

Me abrazó y se aseguró de que nadie le viera la cara. Entonces, unas lágrimas tocaron mi piel. ¿Estaba llorando? Hice todo el posible para verle la cara y, cuando la vi, lo besé. Fue un impulso. Quise soltarme de ese impulso, pero Gajeel me correspondió. Entonces fuí feliz. Cuando al final nos soltamos, me susurró "Aishiteru". Sólo yo pude oírle.

 

\- Ese fue un beso muy apasionado - dijo Lily, saliendo de su escondite.

\- ¡SAL DE MI ROPA INTERIOR! - le grité.

 

Gajeel se rió a carcajadas. Nunca le había oído reír así. Le abracé y él me abrazó a mí. Lily se quedó en el cajón en el que estaba mi ropa durante varias horas.

 

Estuve en casa de Gajeel un mes entero. Durante ese tiempo pude ver muchas expresiones desconocidas. No parecía él. Me abrió su corazón. Era una persona muy distinta. Incluso Lily se sorprendió. Yo y Gajeel comíamos juntos, dormíamos juntos, nos bañábamos juntos... Siempre estaba pendiente de mis heridas, por si se abrían. Pero se curaron rápido. Ojalá mis heridas nunca se hubieran curado. Ojalá el tiempo se hubiera detenido entonces. Así no debía separarme de él. Pero ese día llegó. El día que debía volver a Fairy Tail y, a la vez, a Fairy Hills.

 

\- No quiero irme - le dije a Gajeel.

\- Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

\- Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre vosotros dos cómo para separaros ahora - dijo Lily.

\- No hay otra opción - le dijo Gajeel -. Debemos mantenerlo en secreto durante bastante tiempo.

 

Gajeel me abrazó por última vez en quizás mucho tiempo. Le correspondí el abrazo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero fue Lily el que nos devolvió a la realidad de la que nos habíamos aislado.

 

\- No es que quiera separaros, pero se hace tarde.

 

Gajeel no me miró mientras íbamos hacia Fairy Tail. Me giré para mirarle, pero giraba la cabeza. Supongo que se estaba preparando para lo que pudiera pasar.

 

\- Hola, he vuelto - dije al llegar a Fairy Tail.

\- ¡Levy! - garitaron Jet y Droy mientras se lanzaban encima mío -. ¡Creíamos que te había matado!

\- Él os hubiera acusado de asesinato a vosotros - les dije después de esquivarlos -. ¿Cómo se os ocurre de abandonar una dama en peligro y malherida? ¡Debería dejar de hacer misiones con vosotros!

\- Perdónanos Levy.

\- Me parece que no hay perdón que valga. A no ser...

\- ¡Haremos lo que quieras, pero perdónanos!

 

Se arrodillaron ante mí. Miré a Gajeel, pero él se alejó. Entonces...

 

\- Si sois capaces de sobrevivir a 10 misiones de clase S os perdono - les dije -, pero Mirajane debe ir con vosotros y no debeís dejarla sola.

\- ¿¡Eeeeh!? ¡No podemos hacer eso!

\- Entonces divertíos solos.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haremos!

\- Gehe... - dije bajito. Gajeel me sonrió de la forma dulce en la que me había sonreído ese mes.

\- Se gussstan... - dijo Happy de repente. Mi reacción y la de Gajeel lo decían todo, pero nadie se fijó. Gracias a Dios.

 

Esa noche no pude dormir. Me levanté y me fuí, sin darme cuenta, a casa de Gajeel. Él no estaba allí. Me quedé dormida en su cama toda la noche.

 

\- ¿Dónde estabas anoche Levy? - me preguntó Cana cuando llegué al día siguiente a Fairy Tail.

\- Es que no podía dormir y me fuí a dar una vuelta - le contesté -. Me quedé dormida en la calle y cuando me desperté ya era de día.

\- ¿Seguro que Happy no tenía razón ayer y te gusta Gajeel? - preguntó Lucy.

\- ¡No es eso!

\- Es extraño - me dijo Lily -. Gajeel me dijo ayer por la tarde que iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y aún no ha vuelto. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿¡QUÉ GAJEEL QUÉÉÉÉ!? - gritó Natsu de repente. Todos nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba.

\- Lo que oyes Natsu - dijo el Maestro -, se ha ido a una misión de clase S.

\- Pero él no puede hacer ese tipo de misiones - replicó Erza -. No es un mago de clase S.

\- Parecía alguien diferente cuando me lo pidió. Parece que algo lo ha cambiado.

\- ¿A qué misión fue? - pregunté.

\- Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero recalcó que no os dijera nada a ti y a Lily.

 

Pasaron varios días. Gajeel no volvía y me preocupaba. Lily se quedó conmigo en Fairy Hills. A la semana de irse Gajeel ya creí que no iba a volver. Cana estaba mirando las cartas del tarot cuando me dijo:

 

\- Parece que hoy va a volver alguien a quién esperas desde hace mucho.

\- ¿¡Cuándo!?

\- No sé la hora exacta, pero parece que esta tarde.

\- ¿¡Dónde!?

\- Eso ya no lo sé.

 

Esa tarde fuí a casa de Gajeel. No estaba allí. Esperé allí hasta que anocheció. Entonces volví a Fairy Hills. Lily dejó de volar para ponerse en mi hombro.

 

\- Tu también creíste que volvería hoy, ¿Verdad? - le dije.

\- Parece que la predicción de Cana no era acertada - me contestó.

\- Es extraño, porque siempre acierta.

\- ¡LEVY! - gritó alguien.

\- ¡Jet! - pude reconocerlo cuando estuvo cerca - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya hemos vuelto de la primera misión con Mirajane y... ¡Algo ha ocurrido de Fairy Hills! ¡Debes venir, deprisa!

\- Pero...

 

Jet me cogió del brazo y empezó a correr. Lily reaccionó rápido y se puso a volar a la misma velocidad que Jet mientras me cogía. Llegamos a Fairy Hills en pocos minutos. Había un rastro de sangre en la puerta y subía al piso de arriba.

 

\- Hemos ido a mirar y llega a tu habitación - me dijo Mirajane -. No nos atrevimos a entrar.

 

Subí al piso de arriba. Lily me siguió. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en el suelo contra la pared.

 

\- ¡Gajeel! - grité antes de acercarme a él. Abrió los ojos cuando pude verle la cara.

\- Creí que iba a tardar menos en hacer esta misión.

\- ¿Pero dónde has ido?

\- A buscar esto - me entregó un ramo de extrañas flores.

\- ¿De dónde las has sacado? ¿Sabes de qué tipo són?

\- Lo sé. El cliente las quería para dárselas a su amada, pero hubo un problema.

\- Sólo la persona que las arranca puede dárselas a esa otra persona especial. Lo sé. ¿Dónde se encuentran?

\- En las cuevas en las que anidan Wyverns. En las rocas más altas.

\- Ahora entiendo tu estado. Debemos curar tus heridas cuánto antes.

 

Gajeel me abrazó y me besó. Fue un beso largo. Lily nos interrumpió de repente:

 

\- Happy ha venido con una cámara y os ha hecho varias fotos. Se la he quitado.

\- Gracias Lily - le contesté.

 

Bajé abajo y les conté a todos lo que había pasado. Omití el beso y las flores. Mirajane se ofreció para ayudarme a curar a Gajeel. Tuve que convencerlo para que se levantara del suelo y se tumbara en la cama.

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí con las piernas destrozadas? - le pregunté.

\- Debe ser el poder del amor - dijo Mirajane. Gajeel se sonrojó, pero yo me puse más roja que un tomate.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - le preguntó Gajeel.

\- Estaba allí cuando le suplicaste al Maestro que te dejara hacer esa misión de clase S. Tranquilos, sólo yo y el Maestro nos dimos cuenta de la verdad. No se lo diremos a nadie.

\- Gracias Mira - dije aliviada.

 

Gajeel estuvo tres meses en Fairy Hills, con un permiso especial del Maestro, hasta que se curaron completamente sus heridas. No podía moverse de mi cama y sentía que no podía protegerme, así que todas las veces que salía de misión, me llevaba a Lily conmigo. Intentaba volver antes de tres días para que Gajeel no se preocupara. Él intentaba no preocuparse demasiado, ya que sabía que Lily venía conmigo. Pero cada vez que volvía, él me abrazaba, me besaba y me decía que me había echado de menos. Gajeel volvió a su casa cuando sus heridas estuvieron curadas del todo. Entonces empezamos a hacer una misión juntos cada dos semanas. Sólo el Maestro, Mirajane y Lily sabían el por qué. Gajeel empezó a contarme sus secretos en esos viajes, mientras estábamos en el tren. Yo también terminé haciéndolo. Un día se me ocurrió preguntarle:

 

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cerrado con la gente?

\- Al igual que Natsu y Wendy, tuve mi primer contacto con humanos después de que los dragones desaparecieran. Metalicana me había educado para que no confiara en nadie, así que nunca confié en nadie. Hasta que entré en Fairy Tail.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en tus compañeros de Phantom Lord?

\- No se merecían que confiara en ellos. El maestro Jose me recogió para que fuera uno de sus guerreros más poderosos si alguna vez Phantom se enfrentaba a Fairy. La primera persona a la que le conté sobre Metalicana fue Natsu. Las únicas dos personas en las que confío plenamente en Fairy Tail són el Maestro Makarov y tú.

\- ¿En el resto de Fairy Tail confías?

\- Algunos sí, otros no. En la lista de los que nunca voy a confiar están tus compañeros de equipo. Hubieran tenido oportunidad de salir de esa lista si no te hubieran abandonado de esa forma ese día.

\- Si no fuera porque me abandonaron de esa forma, quizás nunca hubiéramos sabido que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era correspondido.

\- Cierto. Algún día se lo agradeceré. Dentro de mucho tiempo. Quizás antes de casarnos.

\- ¡Gajeel!

 

Gajeel sonrió al ver mi cara roja y me abrazó.

 

\- Aún falta mucho para eso - le dije.

\- Cierto. Falta demasiado poco. Mejor se lo agradezco cuando tengamos un hijo.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas!

 

Gajeel se rió. Le miré y vi que a él también le daba vergüenza decirme todo eso. Le abracé. Él me correspondió el abrazo.

 

\- Hay algo que aún no sabes, Gajeel.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Quizás puedas sujetar a tu hijo antes de lo que crees.

 

Gajeel me miró, buscando confirmación a lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza. Mis ojos se lo confirmaron. Me besó y me abrazó todo lo que quedaba del viaje en tren hasta Magnolia.

 

FIN.


End file.
